My love is my big bos
by kanghyura
Summary: Perjuangan cinta Sakura pada Naruto dan konflik yang ditimbulkan Sasuke untuk merebut Sakura. akankah terjadi penghianatan? OOC, Lime. Pairnya NaruSaku dan SasuHina.. konflik pair sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Capter 1**

Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura. Tinggiku 165 cm, rambut warna merah muda dan berwajah cukup cantik menurutku. Aku bekerja sebagai seorang penjaga toko baju Namikaze Store di kota Tokyo. Kehidupanku begitu sulit, Aku dibuang di panti asuhan oleh keluargaku. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu siapa keluargaku tapi, tidak apa – apa aku masih memiliki sahabat – sahabat yang baik.

 **17.00 Jam Pulang Kerja**

"Sakura, ayo kita jalan – jalan!" ajak Ino. Gadis cantik dengan tinggi 168 cm berambut pirang, dia adalah sahabatku yang paling cerewet dan pintar memberi solusi untuk temannya.

"Tentu saja Ino. Aku malas pulang ke rumah kosku, kau tahu kan ibu kosku sangat jahat seperti penyihir" ucapku menirukan ibu kosku.

"hahaha.. baiklah! Coba kita ajak Hinata juga" ucap Ino

"Hinata, kau mau ikut?! Kita akan jalan – jalan!" ajakku.

" Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa. Ayahku pasti akan marah" cicit Hinata pelan. Gadis lugu dan imut ini juga sahabatku, tingginya 165 cm sama denganku, rambutnya hitam pekat panjang sangat cocok dengan sifatnya yang lembut dan penyabar.

"Ayolah Hinata, kau bisa berpamitan sedang lembur" ucap Ino santai.

"Itu berarti aku berbohong Ino" ucap Hinata.

"Berbohong untuk kebaikan itu boleh dilakukan Hinata. Benarkan Sakura?" tandas Ino.

"Kadang itu diperlukan Hinata" ucapku santai.

"Baiklah Sakura, Ino tapi, jangan terlalu malam kita pulangnya" jawab Hinata.

"Tenang saja Hinata, kita hanya sebentar" ucap Ino memeluk Hinata.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat!" ucapku bersemangat.

Kami berjalan – jalan di sebuah mall besar di kota Tokyo. Kami sangat bersenang – senang, menonton bioskop dan minum kopi bersama. Hingga tanpa terasa hari sudah malam, tepat pukul 8 malam. Hinata yang kelabakan melihat jam tangannya langsung berlari untuk bergegas pulang.

"Oh tidak! Sudah jam 8 malam. Aku harus pulang teman – teman. Ayahku akan marah besar jika aku sampai rumah larut malam" jelas Hinata mengemasi barangnya dan berlari pulang.

"Hinata tunggu! Kau melupakan ponselmu!" Teriak Ino yang tidak di dengar oleh Hinata.

"Mungkin Ayah Hinata akan berubah menjadi serigala jika Hinata pulang terlambat" ungkapku tanpa expresi.

"Kau gila Sakura! Hinata adalah anak berbakti kita harus mendukungnya" ucap Ino.

"Kau yang memberi dia saran untuk berbohong Ino! Itu bentuk dukunganmu?" tandasku.

"Yah, begitulah Sakura" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah habiskan kopimu. Udaranya semakin dingin" ucapku sambil mengeratkan jaket buluku.

"Kau tahu Sakura, pria yang duduk di seberang jalan itu sangat tampan" ucap Ino menunjuk pada 2 orang pemuda yang duduk sambil berbicara.

"Yang sebelah mana? Aku lebih menyukai pria yang di sebelah kiri" ucapku santai.

"Waw, kita selalu saja berbagi Sakura dari dulu! Aku menyukai pria yang di sebelah kanan" ucap Ino kegirangan.

Ino dan aku masih saja beradu argumen tanpa kami sadari 2 pria tadi sudah duduk di samping kami.

"Bolehkah kami bergabung nona cantik" ucap pemuda yang disukai Ino.

"Tentu saja" jawab Ino antusias.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sai dan ini sepupuku Sasuke" ucap pemuda jangkung berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam cepak yang disukai Ino memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Ino, dan dia sahabatku Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu" ucap Ino senang.

Aku masih mengamati pemuda yang duduk di depanku. Namanya Sasuke, dia tampan, tinggi dan berkulit putih. Namun sayangnya dia terlihat sangat angkuh dan pendiam. Ino sedang asyik berbincang dengan Sai. Pastinya dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. Dia selalu seperti itu jika ada pemuda tampan.

"Namamu Sakura? Kau bekerja atau masih bersekolah" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Aku bekerja menjadi pelayan toko" jawabku singkat.

"Hanya menjadi pelayan?" ucap Sasuke mengejek.

"(sombong sekali pria ini, dia pikir siapa dirinya) Setidaknya aku tidak bergantung kepada orang tuaku" ucapku dingin yang sepertinya berhasil membuat Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"Kau cukup pintar membuat orang tidak bisa berbicara Sakura" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Dan kau cukup hebat untuk merendahkan orang lain Sasuke" timpalku. "Ino, sebaiknya kita pulang, ini sudah hampir larut malam" ucapku pada Ino.

"Kau benar Sakura. Baiklah Sai, Sasuke senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian. Kami pergi dulu karena hari sudah semakin larut" ucap Ino berpamitan.

"Bisakah kita bertemu lagi Ino" ucap Sai sambil berdiri berjabat tangan dengan Ino.

"Tentu saja" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Kita juga bisa bertemu lagi Sakura" ucap Sasuke menatap dingin kepadaku.

"Jika Tuhan mengizinkan Sasuke" ucapku datar.

Kemudian aku dan Ino segera berjalan menuju halte bis untuk pulang.

"Sakura, bukankah hari ini hari keberuntungan kita. Sai sungguh tampan, dia sopan dan juga lembut! Aku rasa, aku menyukainya Sakura" ucap Ino kegirangan.

"Kau terlalu cepat untuk menyukainya Ino. Kau belum mengenalnya" timpalku ketus.

"Biarkan saja Sakura. Aku menyukainya! Bukankah Sasuke juga tampan, kenapa kau tidak menyukainya Sakura?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Dia itu pria dingin yang menyebalkan. Aku tidak menyukainya." Ucapku tegas.

"Kau terlalu cepat membencinya Sakura. Kau belum mengenalnya" ucap Ino membalasku dengan gelak tawa.

"Sudah diam Ino. Aku jalan dulu" jawabku meninggalkan Ino.

"Sakura! Jangan marah! Kau cocok dengan Sasuke" teriak Ino dibelakang-Ku.

 _ **Esok hari di tempat kerja**_

"Kau tahu Hinata, aku dan Sakura bertemu dengan pria tampan. Kami mengobrol sampai malam kemarin" celoteh Ino pada Hinata.

"Benarkah Ino? Ino pasti sangat senang" ucap Hinata menanggapi cerita Ino.

"Tentu saja Hinata, pria itu bernama Sai. Dia sangat baik, lembut dan perhatian" ucap Ino antusias.

"Selamat paaaagi" Teriakku kencang.

"Sakura! Kau bisa membuat telingaku sakit dengan suaramu!" celoteh Ino.

"oooh, ternyata ada orang di sini" ucapku sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Kau benar – benar menyebalkan Sakura!" ucap Ino melenggang pergi.

"Segeralah bersiap Sakuracan. Sebentar lagi ada bos dari kantor pusat" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Baik Hinatacan" jawabku santai.

Hari ini di jadwalkan akan ada kunjungan _Store manajer_ ditempat-Ku bekerja. Kami harus bersikap baik, rapi dan sopan. Sebenarnya ini sangat menyebalkan, karna kami harus berdiri tegap setengah hari tanpa istirahat.

"Ssst..Sakura, manajernya sudah datang. Banyak sekali prajuritnya!" seru Ino sambil berjinjit melihat situasi.

"Memangnya dia mau perang?! Bawa prajurit segala" gerutuku pelan.

"Teman – teman mereka menuju kesini" cicit Hinata pelan. Kami pun berdiri tegap dan memampangkan senyum manis. Atasan kami pun melewati kami tapi, ada satu orang yang menyita perhatianku. Dan satu kata yang terlintas dikepalaku.

"Tampan" ucapku pelan namun terdengar olehnya. "Sial, apa yang kau ucapkan Sakura. Dia bosmu" gerutuku pelan. Pria itu berjalan menuju arahku.

"Name-tag mu sedikit bergeser nona" ucapnya sambil sedikit menunduk membetulkan name-tagKu. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan memandangi wajahnya yang tampan dari dekat.

"Ada apa Pak? Apa pegawai kami tidak sopan kepadamu?" ucap pimpinan tokoku.

"Tidak Pak. Aku hanya menyapanya karena dia cantik" ucapnya tersenyum padaku.

"Baik Pak" ucap pimpinan tokoku.

"Aku hanya bisa tertunduk malu, jantungku rasanya mau copot melihatnya begitu dekat. Tapi, siapa dia? Kenapa bos memanggilnya Pak" batinku.

"Sakura, Sakura! Kau tidak apa – apa? Ucap Hinata dan Ino berbarengan.

"Aku tidak apa – apa teman tapi, siapa pria tadi?" tanyaku masih memandanginya yang semakin jauh dari penglihatanku.

"Dia Namikaze Naruto, pemilik tempat ini. Pria muda tampan dengan tinggi 175 cm, berat badan ideal, kulit warna sawo matang dan rambut kuning cerahnya yang rapi serta 3 garis tipis di pipinya. Yang mungkin akan membahagiakanmu sakura, dia belum memiliki kekasih sekalipun" ucap Kakashi selaku supervisor tempat Sakura, Hinata dan Ino bekerja.

"Aaah. Maaf kan kami Pak. Kami tidak bermaksud untuk bergosip" Ucapku, Ino dan Hinata berbarengan.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian. Dan Sakura jangan melamun lagi" ucap Kakashi meninggalkan kami.

"Huft. Untung tadi kita tidak kena surat peringatan" ucap Ino lega.

"Setidaknya kita selamat" syukur Hinata.

"Kalian benar" ucapku membenarkan teman – temanku.

 **Ruangan Staf Namikaze Store**

"Kak, gadis berambut pink tadi siapa? Sudah berapa lama dia bekerja di sini?" tanya Naruto pada Itachi Uciha pimpinan Namikaze-Uciha Corp.

"Kau tertarik padanya Naruto?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu" ucap Naruto menyembunyikan semu merah di wajahnya.

"Kakashi, kau tahu pegawai tadi? Sepupuku ini sepertinya menyukai gadis itu" ucap Itachi pada Kakashi.

"Dia Haruno Sakura, pegawai yang rajin dan teladan. Dia tinggal sendirian di sini dan tidak memiliki saudara" ucap Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

"Apakah dia memiliki kekasih Kakashi sensei?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sangat beruntung tuan, dia tidak memiliki kekasih. Dan tolong jangan panggil aku sensei" ucap Kakashi.

"Karena kau, aku bisa sampai seperti ini sensei" ucap Naruto memeluk Kakashi.

"Setidaknya dulu kau sangat pemalas Naruto" canda Kakashi.

Naruto, Kakashi dan Itachi pun menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu. Naruto adalah pemilik Namikaze corp, sedangkan Itachi adalah pemilik Uciha corp. Mereka saudara sepupu, dan sudah sejak lama melakukan kerja sama dengan menggabungkan saham mereka dalam beberapa bisnis termasuk Namikaze Store. Hingga tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Baiklah, cukup sampai hari ini reuninya. Mulai besok kita akan sering bertemu" ucap Kakashi.

"Yah, tentu saja sensei" ucap Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita sekarang pulang hari semakin sore dan sebentar lagi akan malam" ucap Itachi.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa sensei, kak Itachi" ucap Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menuju area parkir. Dia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang namun, di tepi jalan dia melihat Sakura berdiri sendirian di halte bis. Naruto pun berhenti tepat di depan halte bis.

"Kau sedang menunggu siapa nona?" Sapa Naruto dari dalam mobil yang sukses mengagetkanku.

"Aku sedang menunggu Bis tuan" ucapku gugup.

"Masuklah nona, aku bisa mengantarmu" ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Terima kasih tuan. Aku sudah terbiasa naik bis" jawabku pelan.

"Kau menolak permintaan atasanmu Sakura? Ucap Naruto lagi yang membuatku semakin bingung.

"Baik tuan" ucapku mengalah.

"Oh ya, namaku Naruto. Dan maaf tadi aku sudah memaksa untuk mengantarmu pulang. Kau pasti bertanya – tanya dari mana aku tahu namamu. Aku tadi berbicara dengan Kakashi sensei" ucap Naruto.

"Sensei?" ucapku tak mengerti.

"Kakashi sensei adalah guruku. Dia mengajariku soal bisnis" ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa tapi, aku sangat senang bersamanya. Dia tampan, baik dan tidak sombong. Berbeda dengan pria yang kutemui tempo hari" batinku sejenak.

"Tuan, berhenti di depan. Disana ada jalan kecil yang menuju tempat aku tinggal" ucapku pelan.

"Baiklah, kapan – kapan bolehkah aku ke tempatmu Sakura? Jika kau tidak keberatan" ucap Naruto pelan.

"Baiklah" ucapku mengiyakan dengan senyuman. Aku pun turun dari mobil Naruto. Sebelum pergi dia meminta nomor telefonku. Aku sangat senang sekali, ternyata bukan khayalan bisa sedekat ini dengannya.

 **To be continued**

 **Minnasan, ini tulisan saya yang terbaru. Untuk cinta semunya sudah saya hapus karena banyak muatan yang menurut beberapa teman tidak pantas. Semoga menyukai cerita saya yang baru ini.**

 **Kang Hyura**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capter 2**

Hari ini aku begitu lelah banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan. Dan yang paling penting, sudah 4 jam aku memegang ponsel berharap Naruto menghubungiku. Oh tidak, aku bisa lupa semuanya jika mengingat pria tampan itu. Setelah tadi sore dia mengantarku aku masih duduk di kamar kosku yang kecil ini dengan memegang ponsel yang tidak ada tanda – tanda Naruto akan menghubungiku.

"Ayolah tampan! Kapan kau akan menghubungiku?! Apa tadi aku memberi dia nomor yang salah? Oh tidaaak.. Bagaimana aku bisa seceroboh itu" teriakku prustasi.

 _Tiit..tiit.. (ponsel Sakura berbunyi, isyarat pesan masuk)._

"Pesan masuk! Pasti itu dari dia!" ucapku kegirangan membuka pesan masuk di ponselku.

" _Sakura, Sai mengajakku bertemu! Dia juga bersama Sasuke, kau ikut ya? Aku mohon Sakura"_ aku membaca pesan dari Ino.

"Ah, sial. Aku kira pesan dari Naruto, ternyata dari Ino. Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?! Ino pasti sanggat senang. Baiklah, mau tidak mau aku harus ikut" gumamku sendiri.

Aku pun bergegas menuju restoran yang dikirimkan Ino kepadaku. Sebetulnya aku sangat malas bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia angkuh dan sombong sekali tapi, aku tidak tega melihat Ino. Setidaknya aku tidak boleh menggagalkan kencan pertamanya.

 **Beef & Chicken Resto**

"Maaf kalian sudah lama menunggu" aku menghampiri Ino, Sai dan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa Sakura, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Ino sambil memberikan menu makanan pada Sakura.

"Pesanlah apa saja Sakura-can, aku yang mentraktir kalian" ucap Sai lembut.

"Aku pesan _Beef Steak burger_ dan Lemon tea saja" ucapku.

"Apa kabarmu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Sasuke. Aku baik – baik saja" ucapku santai.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau tahu Sakura, aku bisa menawarkan kau pekerjaan lebih baik" ucap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Sasuke tapi, aku senang dengan pekerjaanku" jawabku ketus.

"Aku bisa memberimu gaji lebih banyak Sakura, bahkan apa yang kau butuh kan aku bisa memberikannya" tambah Sasuke.

"Cukup Sasuke! Kau sudah keterlaluan! Mau sekaya apa pun kau, aku tidak akan mau bekerja denganmu" geramku sambil melangkah pergi.

Aku tak menghiraukan lagi teriakan Ino di belakangku. Aku sudah cukup marah dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Tuut..tut..tut.. Suara getaran ponselku, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengangkat telefon itu. Itu pasti Ino.

"Cukup Ino! Jangan memaksaku untuk kembali! Aku tidak mau lagi bertemu mereka. Aku sudah cukup sakit hati dengan penghinaan mereka!" geramku.

"Sakura? Ada apa? Apa kau baik – baik saja? Siapa yang menghinamu" terdengar suara bariton dari seberang sana.

"Apa?! Kau siapa?" aku bertanya singkat.

"Aku Naruto, tadi sore aku meminta nomor telefonmu" ucap penelepon itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Sial, apa yang kulakukan?! Kenapa aku harus marah – marah pada Naruto. "Maafkan aku tuan, aku tidak tahu jika kau yang menelefon".

"Tidak apa Sakura. Ngomong – ngomong kau dari mana pulang semalam ini?" Naruto penasaran.

"Bagaimana Tuan tahu jika aku akan pulang?" aku kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, karena aku berada di belakangmu Sakura" telefon pun terputus.

Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja, aku melihat Naruto berdiri menatapku. Rasanya bumi berhenti berputar ketika aku menatap wajahnya yang selalu menenangkan-Ku. Aku sangat senang melihatnya, ingin sekali aku berlari memeluknya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiam diri di situ Sakura? Ayo ikut aku" Naruto datang menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku untuk masuk ke sebuah kedai Mie Ramen.

"Tuan sedang apa disini?".

"Tadi aku sedang berjalan – jalan saja dan kemudian aku mampir ke kedai ini. Kau tahu Sakura, kedai ini adalah tempat favoritku sewaktu masih bersekolah dulu. Ramen disini sangat lezat" Naruto bercerita sangat bersemangat.

"Kau sendirian saja Tuan?" aku gugup dan bingung harus bertanya apa jika berdekatan dengannya.

"Tentu saja tidak Sakura. Aku bersamamu kan? Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku tuan atau yang lainnya. Panggil saja Naruto" Naruto tersenyum melihatku.

"Iya tuan, emmm... Naruto" .

"Baiklah, Sakura. Kau harus makan ramen disini, dan biarkan aku memilih ramen yang spesial untukmu" Naruto terlihat sangat bersemangat memilihkan makananku.

"Pak, tolong berikan 2 mangkuk besar ramen yang spesial" pesan Naruto.

"Baik tuan, tunggulah sebentar lagi" jawab penjual ramen.

"Sakura, siapa yang merendahkanmu? Tadi kau berjalan penuh dengan emosi" .

"Bukan siapa – siapa Naruto. Hanya teman yang hidupnya lebih baik daripada aku".

"Dulu aku juga direndahkan Sakura. Banyak yang tidak menyukaiku" Naruto bercerita dengan sendu.

"Itu tidak mungkin, bukankah kau berkecukupan" Aku berusaha tidak menyinggung Naruto.

"Tak seperti yang kau lihat Sakura. Keluargaku memang kaya tapi, aku tidak mau hidup dalam bayang – bayang keluargaku" Naruto mengatakan itu dengan senyum teduhnya.

Naruto, sungguh aku tidak pernah bermimpi bertemu pria sebaik dan setangguh dirimu. "Kau pria yang baik Naruto".

"Silakan Tuan, Nona, 2 mangkuk besar mie ramen spesial" pelayan menghidangkan mie ramen kepada kami.

"Makanlah Sakura, kau pasti sangat menyukainya" Naruto melahap mie ramen dengan penuh semangat.

Terima kasih untuk kebahagiaan ini Tuhan. Aku sangat menghargai waktuku bersama Naruto. Aku dan Naruto pun menghabiskan mie ramen itu. Bahkan Naruto menambah pesanannya lagi. Melihatnya sedekat ini, dan bersamanya walaupun hanya singkat aku sangat senang. Dan aku mulai menyadari jika aku telah jatuh hati dengan pria ini. Pria yang sederhana dan apa adanya. Hari sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Naruto merasa bersalah karena membuatku menunggu terlalu lama.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Gara – gara aku, kau jadi pulang larut malam" .

"Tidak apa Naruto. Lagi pula aku tidak ada aktivitas lain".

"Terima kasih Sakura. Kau tahu Sakura, dari awal aku melihatmu aku sudah menyukaimu, kau berbeda dari wanita – wanita yang kutemui. Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah berpacaran tapi, aku selalu merasa berdebar jika di dekatmu" Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan yang aku sendiri tidak bisa mengartikannya.

"Iya Naruto" aku tak dapat berkata apa – apa. Aku senang mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu tapi, aku menyadari jika aku tidak pantas bersamanya. Aku hanya wanita dari kalangan miskin dan tidak mempunyai apa – apa.

"Bisakah aku mengenalmu lebih jauh Sakura? Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tidak mau sakura" terlihat guratan rasa kecewa pada kalimat terakhir yang Naruto ucapkan.

"Iya Naruto. Aku pun ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh" yah, aku tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan ini. Aku akan berjuang dan menjadi layak untukmu Naruto.

"Benarkah itu Sakura?! Aku sangat senang mendengar jawabanmu ini. Terima kasih Sakura" Naruto tersenyum bahagia kepadaku. Kami pun berjalan menuju tempat kos-ku. Di perjalanan kami berbicara tentang kegemaran kami, hobi dan teman – teman kami. Dan yah Naruto selalu membuatku tertawa. Semoga aku selalu bisa bersamanya, aku tidak mau berpisah darinya meskipun kami belum resmi pacaran.

Kami pun tiba di tempat kosku. Naruto berpamitan pulang setelah mengantarkanku. Aku sengaja tidak langsung masuk karena ingin melihatnya pergi. Akhirnya Naruto hilang dari pandanganku dan aku pun masuk ke kamar kos-ku. Aku duduk di samping cendela dan menatap langit. Beberapa jam lalu aku dibuat sakit hati oleh pria tampan dan kaya yang sombong kemudian beberapa jam selanjutnya aku dibuat bahagia oleh pria tampan yang kaya dan baik hati. Dunia ini sungguh aneh, aku dipertemukan dengan 2 pria yang berbeda. Tapi, aku sangat senang bertemu Naruto.

 _Tiit..tiit.._ Ponselku berbunyi notifikasi pesan masuk.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Sakura. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, mimpi indah" pesan dari Naruto.

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan dari Naruto. "Terima kasih kembali Naruto. Semoga kau juga mimpi indah" ketikku membalas pesan Naruto.

 **23 Januari 2017**

Hari ini aku datang terlalu pagi ke tempat kerja, mungkin karena aku terlalu bersemangat untuk melihat Naruto. Naruto selalu berkeliling ke tempat bisnisnya dan dia selalu datang pukul 11 siang sampai pukul 1 siang.

"Selamat pagi Sakura-can. Sakura-can sudah datang lebih dahulu?" Hinata tersenyum menyapaku.

"Salamat pagi juga Hinata-can. Hari ini aku bangun terlalu pagi Hinata jadi begitu selesai bersiap – siap aku langsung datang kemari" .

"Baguslah Sakura-can. Aku jadi mempunyai teman untuk bercerita".

"Selamat pagi. Aku lelah sekali, semalam aku tidak bisa tidur" celoteh Ino memasuki ruang karyawan.

"Apakah ada masalah Ino?" Hinata menepuk pundak Ino.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku sedang membayangkan pria tampan yang kuceritakan padamu Hinata! Kemarin kami bertemu lagi" Ino tersenyum kegirangan.

"Wah, pasti Ino sangat senang" Hinata mendengarkan Ino bercerita hingga bel waktu masuk kerja berbunyi.

"Sakura-can, kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" Hinata menatapku dengan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa Hinata" .

"Sakura, seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkanku kemarin" Ino menatapku tajam.

"Jangan membahas masalah kemarin Ino!" tanpa sengaja aku membentak Ino. "Maafkan aku Ino tapi, kumohon kau bisa mengerti".

"Baiklah Sakura. Maafkan aku" Ino memelukku hangat.

"Sakura-can dan Ino-can sudah baikkan, sekarang kita bisa bekerja dengan tenang" Hinata memeluk-Ku dan Ino.

Hari ini toko kami cukup ramai, sampai – sampai kami tidak punya waktu untuk mengobrol. Aku melihat jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 2 siang tapi, aku tidak melihat kehadiran Naruto.

"Sudah jam 2 tapi, aku tidak melihat Naruto. Apakah hari ini dia tidak akan datang?" gumamku pelan.

"Selamat siang, bisakah kau mencarikan baju untukku nona Sakura?" pinta suara yang tak asing lagi di telingaku.

"Silakan, Tuan..." ucapanku terputus karena yang di hadapanku adalah pria yang sudah merendahkan aku semalam, Sasuke. "Untuk apa kau kesini?!" aku tidak bisa menahan kemarahanku.

"Ini tempat umum Sakura, aku bebas datang dan pergi di tempat ini" Sasuke berjalan melihat baju – baju yang tergantung rapi.

"Sakura-can, bagaimana kabarmu?" lembut suara Sai menyapaku.

"Aku baik Sai, Ino pasti senang melihatmu di sini" aku berusaha mencari keberadaan Ino. "Ino, ada yang mencarimu" .

"Sai, kau datang kemari" Ino mendatangi Sai dan mereka pun berbincang – bincang yang artinya aku harus tinggal di sini bersama pria menyebalkan ini.

"Sakura, aku datang kemari karena ingin meminta maaf kepadamu. Aku menyesal sudah membuatmu sakit hati kemarin" Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan Sakura.

Pria itu lebih terlihat seperti sedang berpidato dari pada meminta maaf dengan tulus batinku.

"Aku sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin" jawabku singkat. Jujur saja, aku tidak mau membahas hal itu karena pasti akan lama dan mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menatap Naruto yang berjalan menuju ruangannya. Kenapa pria ini datang kemari, selalu saja membuat masalah dalam hidupku.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti?".

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah ada janji" dari kejauhan aku melihat Naruto berjalan menuju ruangannya. dia terlihat sangat lelah.

"Benarkah?".

"Iya, baiklah tuan. Kau bisa memilih baju ditemani rekanku. Hinata, tolong bantu tuan Sasuke memilih kemeja" ucapku sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Aku tidak memperdulikan suara Sasuke dibelakang-Ku. Lebih baik aku menghampiri Naruto dari pada harus bersamanya.

 **Ruang Store Manajer**

 _Tok..tok..tok.._

"Masuklah".

"Apa aku tidak mengganggumu Naruto?" tanyaku kepada Naruto yang terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Sakura, tentu saja tidak. Duduklah." Naruto tersenyum padaku mencoba tidak memperlihatkan rasa lelahnya.

"Kau datang terlambat hari ini Naruto".

"Benar Sakura, aku harus berkeliling dan memeriksa banyak laporan. Oh ya, tadi aku lewat di sebuah toko. Aku melihat kalung ini dan teringat padamu Sakura"

"Kau tidak perlu repot – repot Naruto" jawabku pelan. Kalung berliontin tanda cinta ini sungguh cantik.

"Aku tidak repot Sakura, aku hanya ingin kau selalu mengingatku. Jika kau memakai kalung ini dan bercermin kau akan selalu melihatku berada di dekatmu Sakura. Bolehkah aku memakaikan kalung ini Sakura?".

"Baiklah Naruto. Kau selalu saja membuatku malu" Naruto memasangkan kalung di leherku.

"Kau terlihat cantik Sakura, kau menyukainya?" .

"Kau berlebihan Naruto. Aku menyukainya karena ini darimu" wajahku bersemu merah mendengar pujian Naruto.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Masuk" Naruto duduk di kursinya.

"Kau sedang sibuk sepupuku?" .

"Masuklah Sasuke, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" Naruto memeluk Sasuke.

"Kau selalu sibuk dalam hal bisnis Naruto bahkan kau tak pernah mengunjungi ibuku" Sasuke duduk di sebelahku. Untuk sesaat aku tidak mengerti jika mereka saling mengenal namun, untuk saat selanjutnya aku mulai sadar jika mereka masih saudara.

"Sampaikan maafku pada bibi, Sasuke. Mungkin akhir pekan aku akan mampir Sasuke. Oh ya, perkenalkan, dia Sakura. Calon Isteriku" Naruto tersenyum menatapku.

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto. Bahkan kami belum resmi berpacaran tapi, aku sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?! Aku Sasuke sepupu Naruto".

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan denganku tapi, aku merasa janggal kenapa dia pura – pura tidak mengenalku.

"Sakura" membalas jabatan tangan Sasuke.

"Semoga kalian bisa berbahagia" ucap Sasuke menatapku tajam.

Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak, seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tapi, semoga hanya perasaanku saja. Tuhan tolong jaga hubungan kami, jangan biarkan kami terpisah atau mengalami sesuatu hal yang buruk.

 **To be continued**

 _ **Terima kasih minna-san sudah membaca cerita saya semoga bisa menghibur. Jika ingin menambahkan referensi buat cerita saya, minna-san bisa mereferensi dikolom reviuw.**_

 _ **Kang Hyura**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capter 3**

Keraguan

Akhir pekan ini Naruto mengajakku untuk bertemu keluarganya. Aku merasa sangat takut, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi keluarga Naruto. Aku hanya seorang gadis miskin yang tidak punya apa – apa.

"Naruto, kau yakin dengan semua ini? Aku hanya gadis yang tidak punya apa – apa dengan asal usul yang aku sendiri tidak tahu" Sakura menghambur ke pelukan Naruto.

"Tenanglah Sakura, kau gadis baik, jujur dan cantik jadi keluarga mana yang tidak menyukaimu" Naruto mengelus surai merah muda Sakura.

"Terima kasih Naruto" sakura mengeratkan pelukan pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, segeralah bersiap Sakura. Aku akan menunggumu di luar" Naruto mengecup pipi Sakura dan berjalan keluar kamar kos Sakura.

 **Sakura POV**

Aku bingung harus memakai baju apa? Karena bajuku tidak terlalu modern. Disaat seperti ini tidak mungkin aku meminjam baju pada Ino. Seharusnya aku bisa membuat keluarga Naruto terkesan. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan mini dres putih dan mengenakan bandana. Rambutku kubiarkan terurai, dan hanya menggunakan riasan tipis.

"Tuhan, tolong lancarkan hari ini. Tolong jangan biarkan aku membuat kesalahan di depan mereka. Kau tahukan, aku sering ceroboh disaat penting. Tolong jaga aku dan atur dengan baik" aku berdoa di depan kaca dan bergegas menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau cantik sekali Sakura" puji Naruto sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Bagaimanapun aku, kau selalu memujiku cantik Naruto" aku memanyunkan bibir di depan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat expresi ku langsung tertawa lepas.

"Kau memang selalu cantik Sakura. Bahkan kau membuatku jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama" goda Naruto yang sukses membuat wajahku bersemu merah.

"Sudah Naruto, jangan seperti itu. Jalankan mobilnya, kita bisa sampai siang nanti" gerutuku manja.

"Sekarang kau yang paling semangat bertemu mereka Sakura. Baiklah kita jalan sekarang" ucap Naruto menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Dalam perjalanan Naruto bercerita tentang keluarganya. Kakek, nenek, paman, bibi dan sepupunya. Dia memberitahuku apa yang keluarganya suka dan tidak suka. Sesekali dia tersenyum melihatku belajar berbicara yang sopan dan menghafal kalimat – kalimat tersebut. Setelah kurang lebih 1 jam perjalanan akhirnya kami sampai juga di rumah keluarga Naruto.

"Aku pikir ini bukan rumah Naruto tapi, Istana" kataku sambil mengedarkan pandanganku di sekeliling rumah keluarga Naruto.

Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapanku. "Jika ini istana, maka kau ratu yang akan mendampingiku di istana ini Sakura. Tenanglah, semua akan baik – baik saja" Ucap Naruto sembari mencium keningku.

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia selalu bisa menenangkanku, aku bersyukur bisa bersamanya. Kami pun berjalan masuk memasuki rumah Naruto. Benar saja, seluruh keluarga Naruto sedang berkumpul. Sekilas aku bisa melihat Sasuke yang berjalan menghampiri wanita setengah baya.

"Ibu, Ayah, aku sudah membawa calon menantu kalian. Apakah kalian tidak ingin menyambutnya?" Sapa Naruto pada pria setengah baya berambut kuning dan wanita setengah baya berambut merah.

"Kemarilah nak, coba aku lihat bagaimana pilihan putraku. Apakah sama secantik ibumu atau tidak" ucap pria itu.

"Minato, jangan berbicara sembarangan! Kemarilah sayang, jangan dengarkan ayah Naruto" wanita setengah baya yang cantik berambut merah itu menggandeng tanganku.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan namamu nak kepada kami keluarga Naruto" suara lembut wanita tersebut.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Selama ini aku tinggal sendiri di rumah kos dan aku bekerja di perusahaan Naruto" kataku pelan memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau sangat cantik Sakura, pantas saja Naruto menyukaimu. Aku Kushina ibunya Naruto, dia Minato, suamiku, ayahnya Naruto. Dan di sebelah sana ada paman dan bibi Naruto, Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha. Selanjutnya adalah sepupu Naruto, Itachi Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha. Masih banyak saudara kami Sakura, semoga kau tidak bingung untuk berkenalan nanti" Ibu Kushina tersenyum memelukku.

Kami pun menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita dan makan siang bersama. Aku diberi tahu banyak tentang kebiasaan Naruto. Ibu Kushina dan ayah Minato sangat baik kepadaku, mereka selalu saja membuatku tertawa dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"Ibu Kushina, bolehkah aku ke kamar mandi?" setengah berbisik ku katakan pada ibu Kushina.

"Tentu saja Sakura, kamar mandi ada di ujung sebelah dapur" tunjuk ibu Kushina padaku.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, aku ingin melihat riasan wajahku apakah masih bagus atau sudah pudar. Setelah beberapa saat dikamar mandi aku mulai merasa segar kembali. Ketika aku akan kembali tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku.

Bruuuk.. Aku menabrak bahu seseorang.

"Och..Sial" umpatku pelan.

"Maaf Sakura, aku terlalu bersemangat untuk menarikmu" seringai Sasuke jelas terlihat di depan mataku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau sudah gila?!" pekikku keras yang kemudian dibungkam oleh tangan kekar Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat calon pengantin sepupuku. Siapa tahu dia juga bisa menjadi istriku?" bisik Sasuke. Aku tak dapat melakukan apa pun, semakin aku berusaha untuk lepas darinya semakin kuat cengkeraman Sasuke kurasakan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak bersama Naruto, atau mungkin aku bisa membuat Naruto yang meninggalkanmu?! Sakura, kau bisa memilih. Pilih dengan benar atau kau akan lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan kepada kalian" ancam Sasuke kepadaku. Dia pun melepas cengkeramannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

Mataku terasa panas, sungguh aku ingin menangis sejadi – jadinya. Aku tidak tahu jika pria itu sangat kejam, dan bagaimana bisa Naruto bersaudara dengannya. Haruskah aku berbicara pada Naruto tapi, dia tidak akan percaya padaku. Tanpa aku sadari air mataku menetes perlahan dan tak mau berhenti.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku mencarimu, kata ibu kau ke kamar mandi. Tunggu Sakura, kau menangis? Ada apa Sakura?!" Naruto memberondongku dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Aku hanya terkena debu Naruto, mataku terasa perih" dustaku pada Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kuantar pulang Sakura, mungkin kau terlalu lelah karena di matamu tak ada debu atau yang lainnya" Naruto memeriksa mataku.

"Baik Naruto" cicitku pelan. Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi, semakin aku cepat pergi dari sini itu akan semakin lebih baik. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas senyuman dan sikap baik palsunya. Aku benar – benar membenci pria ini.

Naruto mengantarkan aku pulang, di perjalanan kami tidak banyak bicara. Kepalaku sangat sakit setiap teringat kejadian tadi. Pada intinya apa pun pilihanku tetap aku tidak bisa bersama Naruto. Ini semua benar – benar membuatku prustasi.

"Sakura, kau yakin tidak apa – apa?" Naruto memeriksa keningku dengan tangannya. Dia terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

"Tidak apa Naruto. Aku hanya butuh istirahat, mungkin karena aku terlalu lelah" kataku berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Setiba di kamar nanti segeralah istirahat, jika besok masih sakit jangan masuk kerja" Naruto menasihatiku dengan tersenyum teduh.

Naruto pun berpamitan untuk pulang, aku melambaikan tangan saat mobil Naruto mulai menjauh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan benar atau salah karena tidak menceritakan semua ini pada Naruto. Aku tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah untuknya.

Aku memasuki rumah kos dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Aku duduk di depan kaca menatap diriku sendiri. Aku memikirkan kesalahan apa yang telah kulakukan hingga aku harus menerima cobaan ini. Air mata mulai membasahi pipiku.

Trerrrt..Trerrrt... _Ponselku berbunyi notifikasi panggilan._

"Halo..." aku mengangkat ponselku dan berbicara pelan.

"Kenapa kau begitu tidak bersemangat Sakura? Bukankah kita akan berkencan?! Mau sampai kapan kau membuatku menunggu?" ucap suara di telefon yang sangat tidak asing bagi Sakura.

Aku menghapus air mataku. Aku benar – benar marah dengan pria brengsek ini. "Diam Sasuke! Apa yang kau mau dariku?! Aku bahkan tidak pernah berbuat salah padamu" pekikku keras.

"Kesalahanmu adalah sudah membuatku terobsesi padamu Sakura. Aku bahkan bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia dibanding Naruto" Sasuke memprofokasi Sakura.

"Cukup Sasuke! Aku mohon padamu tolong jangan ganggu aku. Aku mohon lepaskan aku" ungkapku pelan. Perlahan aku mulai merosot duduk di lantai kamarku. Aku benar – benar tertekan.

"Baik, hari ini kau lolos tapi tidak untuk selanjutnya" tegas Sasuke menutup telefon dengan seringai di wajahnya.

 **Sakura POV End**

 **Sasuke POV**

"Kita lihat Sakura, siapa yang akan kau pilih?! Aku atau Naruto. Kau akan bertahan sejauh mana Sakura, kau hanya akan menjadi milikku" gumam Sasuke sembari mengendarai mobilnya dengan kencang.

Sasuke sangat menyukai Sakura, belum ada wanita yang menolaknya kecuali Sakura. Selain karena dia menyukai Sakura, dia juga ingin membalas dendam pada Naruto. Naruto lebih disayang oleh keluarganya bahkan oleh kakaknya Itachi. Sasuke merasa jika Naruto penyebab keluarganya tidak menyayangi dan membedakannya.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor ponsel Sai. "Sai, kau dimana?" tegas Sasuke.

"Aku sedang ada rapat mendadak Sasuke. Kau sudah bicara dengan Naruto?" Sai bertanya pada Sasuke sekenanya.

"Jangan bahas Naruto. Biarkan kuhancurkan hidupnya, baru kita membahas tentang dirinya" geram Sasuke.

"Kau hanya salah sangka Sasuke. Naruto selalu menyayangimu begitu juga keluarga kalian, berhentilah sebelum terlambat" sai berusaha menasihati Sasuke.

"Aku tahu yang kulakukan Sai. Berhentilah menceramahiku, dan tolong siapkan berkas – berkasku. Aku akan mengambil cuti untuk beberapa hari" setelah bicara Sasuke langsung menutup telefonnya.

 **Sasuke POV End**

Sakura masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia bingung harus bagaimana untuk lepas dari masalah ini. Sasuke tidak mungkin hanya main – main, dia pasti akan melakukan apa yang dia ucapkan.

Tok..tok..tok.. suara ketukan pintu kamar Sakura. Sakura berdiri dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Sakura melihat Hinata berdiri tersenyum kepadanya. "Masuklah Hinata, tumben kau mampir" Sakura mempersilahkan Hinata memasuki kamarnya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa – apa?" ragu Hinata bertanya pada Sakura.

"Tidak apa Hinata. Ayo ceritakan padaku ada apa sampai kau mampir ke tempatku?" Sakura menarik Hinata untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tadi bertemu atasan kita, Naruto. Dia menyapaku Hinata bahkan dia membantuku membawa beberapa barang dari toko Ayahku" Hinata bersemu merah menceritakan Naruto.

"Naruto ke toko ayahmu untuk membantumu Hinata?" Sakura mencari penjelasan pada Hinata.

"Tidak Sakura, sebenarnya tadi ban mobil Naruto bocor di dekat toko ayahku. Jadi tanpa sengaja kami bertemu" jelas Hinata sambil rona merah bersemu di pipinya.

"Ooh begitu.. Lalu Hinata, hanya itu saja yang membuatmu datang kemari?" Sakura mengambilkan segelas minuman untuk Hinata.

"Emm..Sakura, sebenarnya aku menyukai Naruto" ungkap Hinata pelan.

Bagai disambar petir lidah Sakura keluh tidak bisa berkata apa – apa.

"Aku sangat menyukai Naruto, Sakura. Setiap saat melihatnya jantungku berdebar lebih cepat" Hinata menatap lekat mata Sakura untuk meyakinkan perasaannya sendiri.

"Ba..bagus Hinata. Kau harus perjuangkan cintamu" ucap Sakura terbata.

"Tapi aku takut Sakura, aku takut dia sudah mencintai wanita lain" renung Hinata.

"Tenanglah Hinata, jika benar Naruto mencintai wanita lain dia pasti akan memberitahumu. Setidaknya kau sudah mengungkapkan cintamu. Dengarlah Hinata, Naruto adalah pria yang baik jadi kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir" Sakura mulai berkaca – kaca.

"Terima kasih Sakura, kau teman terbaikku" Hinata menghamburkan pelukan untuk Sakura.

"..." Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa – apa dan meneteskan air mata.

"Baiklah Sakura, aku pamit pulang" Hinata mencium pipi Sakura dan segera pulang.

 **Sakura POV**

Oh Tuhan, apa yang terjadi? Semua ini benar – benar membuatku gila. Haruskah aku kehilangan Naruto. (Sakura memeluk kakinya erat di beranda kamarnya)

Kenapa selalu terjadi padaku? Dulu aku di tinggalkan keluargaku tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk mengenal mereka. Dan sekarang aku harus kehilangan Naruto.

Terrrttt...terrt.. suara ponselku terdengar berulang – ulang.

"Halo" pelan aku menjawab telefon.

"Kau sudah memutuskan?" dingin suara Sasuke di seberang sana.

"Baik, aku bersedia" jawabku putus asa.

"Bagus Sakura, aku akan menjemputmu. Mulai hari ini kita akan tinggal dalam 1 apartemen dan satu lagi, kau harus keluar dari pekerjaanmu" Sasuke sangat senang mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Beri aku waktu semalam. Jemputlah aku besok, dan kau jangan berharap apa pun karena aku hanya mencintai Naruto" mataku sudah tak kuat menahan tangis lagi. Kuputuskan langsung telefon dari Sasuke. Aku benar – benar membenci pria ini. Pria brengsek yang selalu menghancurkan hatiku.

Malam itu Sakura tidak bisa tidur dan hanya bisa menangis semalaman. Sakura sangat tertekan hatinya, mau tidak mau dia harus mengorbankan hatinya dari pada melihat Naruto yang terluka.

 **Sakura POV End**

Naruto duduk di ruangannya, hari ini dia tidak melihat Sakura. Naruto berusaha menghubungi Sakura namun tidak tersambung. Dia berencana akan mampir ke tempat Sakura untuk memberi kejutan. Naruto membeli satu buket bunga mawar dan satu kotak coklat kesukaan Sakura. Naruto sangat senang akan bertemu Sakura, dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat kos Sakura.

Toktoktok.. Toktoktok.. suara Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura namun, tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Naruto merogoh kantongnya dan mencoba menghubungi Sakura namun tidak tersambung.

"Sedang cari kak Sakura?" suara lembut pemilik kos menyapa Naruto.

"Ah, iya. Maaf jika aku telah membuat anda kaget bu" Naruto meminta maaf dengan menundukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa nak, aku Kurenai pemilik tempat kos ini. Sakura sudah pergi dari pagi tadi, dia sudah tidak menyewa di tempatku" Kurenai menjelaskan sembari duduk di ruang tengah Naruto mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Apa di berpindah sendirian bu? Semenjak kemarin Sakura tidak bisa saya hubungi" Naruto mulai khawatir.

"Dia ditemani pemuda tampan, Sakura bicara kalau dia akan tinggal bersama pemuda itu" Kurenai tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Pemuda? Apa mungkin kakak atau saudara Sakura bu?" Naruto mulai tidak sabar.

"Aku rasa bukan, dia terlihat menyukai Sakura. Dan aku rasa mereka cukup dekat" tegas Kurenai.

Seperti tertusuk benda tajam, hati Naruto terasa sakit mendengar ucapan Kurenai. "Terima kasih bu, sebaiknya saya pergi karena hari semakin sore" Naruto bergegas keluar dengan pikiran yang campur aduk.

 **Naruto POV**

Naruto melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat kencang. Dia merasa sesak di dadanya, berulang kali dia mencoba menelefon Sakura tapi, tidak tersambung. Naruto membanting setir mobilnya ke sebelah kiri dan berhenti. Naruto keluar dari mobilnya masih mencoba menghubungi Sakura tapi, tetap tidak berhasil.

"Brengsek!" umpat Naruto membanting ponselnya ke jalan. Dia mengendurkan dasi yang terlilit rapi di kemejanya. Melemparkan jas hitam di atas mobil yang dia pakai.

"Sakura, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dengan pria lain? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Tidak suka kah kau bertemu keluargaku? Atau sejak awal kau tidak menyukaiku dan hanya kasihan?" Naruto terus bertanya – tanya. Dia terperosok dan terduduk di samping ban mobilnya. Naruto mulai menangis dalam diamnya.

 **Naruto POV End**

Disisi lain Sakura mulai memasuki apartemen Sasuke. Dia melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan tatapan nanar. Sakura menuju kamarnya yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kamar Sasuke. Sakura memilih kamar itu karna balkon kamar itu menghadap ke pantai. Pemandangan yang cukup indah.

"Sakura, aku harap kau bisa menyesuaikan diri. Mulai hari ini aku akan merubahmu, kau bukan lagi Sakura milik Naruto. Kau sekarang milikku dan harus patuh padaku" tegas Sasuke.

"Terserah maumu" Sakura tidak tertarik dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Baik, aku sudah mengirim surat pengunduran dirimu di perusahaan Naruto. Kebutuhanmu semua akan kupenuhi. Diatas meja itu sudah ada Atm, kartu kredit dan paspor. Kau akan membutuhkannya" Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu. Semoga kau selalu bahagia" lirih Sakura yang mulai berkaca – kaca.

Naruto mendapatkan telefon dari Kakashi. Menurut pengakuan Kakashi, Sakura mengirimkan surat pengunduran diri. Dan meminta untuk tidak dihubungi lagi dalam hal apa pun termasuk administrasi bersangkutan. Naruto semakin terpukul, kali ini dirinya benar – benar hancur. Disaat Naruto sedang depresi Hinata yang tidak sengaja melihat Naruto, dia merasa iba dengan keadaan Naruto.

"Tuan Naruto, anda tidak apa – apa?" lirih Hinata.

"Aku.. Aku tidak apa Hinata" Naruto berusaha terlihat tegar di depan Hinata.

"Kita tidak selalu kuat tuan, ada kalanya kita merasa terpuruk dan hancur. Tapi ketauhilah tuan, luka itu yang akan membuat anda semakin kuat" senyum hangat Hinata mencoba menguatkan Naruto.

"Terima kasih Hinata" Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata. "Ayo aku antar pulang Hinata, sebentar lagi malam" Naruto membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Naruto.

"Baik tuan" Hinata tersenyum menerima tawaran Naruto.

Naruto pun melajukan mobilnya mengantar Hinata. Dalam hatinya masih berkecamuk pertanyaan tentang Sakura, dia percaya jika Sakura tidak mungkin melakukan pengkhianatan. Hinata sendiri merasa senang bisa diantar oleh Naruto, dia merasa lebih dekat dengan Naruto.

 **Apartemen Sasuke**

Sakura duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya, dia sedang melamun sampai tak mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

Sasuke memasuki kamar Sakura. "Bersiap – siaplah, kita akan pergi" Sasuke meninggalkan kamar Sakura setelah berbicara singkat.

Sakura hanya melihat Sasuke sekilas dan segera melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Sasuke.

"Kau sudah siap? Kita akan melakukan penerbangan ke Amerika. Untuk sementara kita akan tinggal disana, itu baik untukmu" tegas Sasuke.

"Terima kasih kau sudah memikirkan perasaanku meskipun kau sudah terlalu sering menghancurkan hatiku" Sakura berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Wanita itu selalu membuatku kesal tapi, suatu saat kau akan jatuh ke dalam pelukanku" geram sasuke.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Untuk capter sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk semua riviuwnya, saya tidak akan marah atau tersinggung bahkan sampai menghapus reviuw selama reviuw tersebut masih tergolong sopan dan tidak kasar. Maaf jika minnasan merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan saya tapi, saya juga manusia biasa yang memiliki hati. Jika memang tulisan saya memiliki banyak kekurangan dari berbagai macam aspek mohon memberi masukan dengan kata pedas yang membangun bukan dengan kata pedas yang menurunkan atau bahkan menghina. Sekian dari saya, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca cerita saya.**_ __ __

 _ **Autor Kang hyura**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capter 4**

 **Hati yang mulai rapuh**

3 tahun telah berlalu sejak kepergian Sakura. Naruto masih sendiri dan memendam perasaannya. Sekalipun banyak wanita yang menyukainya Naruto tidak pernah sedikit pun melirik wanita tersebut.

"Naruto, mau sampai kapan kau sendirian? Kau tidak ingin segera menikah? Ibu sangat ingin menimang cucu" Kushina mengelus surai kuning Naruto yang tidur di pangkuannya.

"Ibu, kita sudah sering membahas ini. Aku akan menikah hanya dengan Sakura. Aku sangat mencintainya bu" rajuk Naruto yang mulai berkaca – kaca.

"Ibu tahu Naruto tapi, Sakura dia sudah pergi dengan pria lain. Sudah jelas dia tidak mencintaimu" Kushina mulai emosi dan mengeraskan suaranya.

"Cukup bu, Sakura pasti punya alasan. Aku mengenalnya bu, dia tidak akan berpaling dariku semudah itu" Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ibunya. Naruto melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang.

 **Naruto POV**

"Aku tahu Sakura tidak seperti itu, aku tahu dia selalu mencintaiku. Meskipun nanti jika ternyata dia berpaling dariku, aku ingin mendengar langsung darinya" gumam Naruto yang masih terpaku pada cinta Sakura. Dia sangat mempercayai Sakura, dalam hatinya dia juga merasakan jika Sakura masih mencintainya.

 **Naruto POV End**

 **Kantor Naruto**

Hinata sibuk di ruangannya membaca semua berkas perusahaan sambil sekali – sekali menguap karena terlalu bosan dengan pekerjaannya itu. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang berjalan cepat menuju ruangannya, tanpa menghiraukan sapaan dari bawahannya.

Tok..tok..tok _suara ketukan pintu ruangan Naruto._

"Masuk" Naruto menatap tegas menyelidik terhadap orang yang di depannya.

"Tuan, ada beberapa berkas yang harus anda tanda tangani" gugup Chouji di depan Naruto.

"Berkas apa saja" Naruto berjalan mengambil berkas ditangan Chouji dan duduk di tepi meja kerjanya untuk memeriksa.

"Emm..itu tuan, anu itu soal mengenai proyek Namikaze Mart yang baru. Yang akan di buka akhir bulan ini" Chouji gemetar dan berkeringat dingin.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Siapa namamu dan dari divisi mana?" Naruto melempar berkas di atas mejanya dan menatap Chouji.

Chouji yang melihat Naruto seperti itu sangat gusar. "Aku, aku dari divisi.." terbata Chouji menjawab Naruto.

"Haruskah kau bersikap seperti itu pada pegawaimu Naruto" Hinata mengulurkan berkas kepada Naruto, "pergilah Chouji, selesaikan pekerjaanmu yang lain."

"Baik" Chouji meninggalkan ruang Naruto. Naruto menggeleng bosan melihat Hinata.

"Aku hanya berkenalan dengannya, santai saja Hinata" Naruto membela dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu dari sikapmu jika kau sedang ada masalah tapi, tidak seharusnya kau lampiaskan di tempat kerja" Hinata mulai kehilangan kesabaran terhadap Naruto.

"Baiklah Hinata, aku mengaku salah. Kau puas?!" Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Pasti kau memikirkan sesuatu Naruto, kau tidak seperti biasanya" gumam Hinata.

Ceklek.. _pintu ruangan Naruto terbuka memunculkan pria tinggi berambut putih._

"Kau di sini Hinata? Dimana Naruto? Dia besok harus ke perusahaan Uchiha untuk kesepakatan beberapa dokumen" Kakashi menunjukkan beberapa dokumen pada Hinata.

"Biar aku saja tuan Kakashi, pekerjaanku sudah selesai semua. Besok aku tidak mempunyai jadwal apa pun" Hinata membaca dokumen tersebut dan tersenyum pada Kakashi.

"Wah, kau sangat membantu Hinata. Aku tidak rugi mengangkatmu sebagai Direktur Executive di perusahaan ini" Kakashi berjalan bersama Hinata keluar dari ruangan Naruto.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan tuan" Hinata tersenyum kikuk.

"Baiklah Hinata, semoga pekerjaanmu lancar dan jangan lupa kau harus datang nanti malam untuk peringatan kakek Naruto" Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Hinata.

"Akan aku usahakan tuan. Terima kasih" Hinata membalas jabatan Kakashi.

Hinata berjalan melalui koridor membawa beberapa dokumen. Dia melihat Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya dari cendela kaca tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Hinata berpikir apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto hingga seperti itu padahal selama ini dia baik – baik saja tidak pernah menyakiti orang lain.

 **Disisi Lain, International Narita Airport**

Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di bandara internasional Narita. Sasuke tidak terlalu terlihat berubah berbeda dengan Sakura. Sakura semakin terlihat cantik, dengan style yang berbeda dari dulu. Jika dulu dia sangat sederhana maka sekarang berbanding terbalik 180°. Dia sangat trendi dan mengikuti Fashion masa kini. Mereka dijemput dengan mobil keluarga Uchiha, rencananya mereka akan tinggal di apartemen Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku harap kau bisa membantuku untuk membalas dendamku pada Naruto. Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama 3 tahun ini kepadamu" Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura.

"Bukankah kau sudah membuatku terpisah dengan Naruto selama 3 tahun ini? Apa masih belum cukup?! Dia mungkin akan berpikir jika aku tidak setia dan mungkin saja dia sudah memiliki kekasih lain" Sakura mulai berkaca – kaca.

"Kita tidak perlu membahas ini. Selama ini aku tidak menyentuh atau memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, anggap saja itu sebagai rasa belas kasihanku terhadap Naruto" dingin Sasuke menutup pembicaraannya dengan Sakura. Sakura pun membuang muka menghadap gedung – gedung pencakar langit di sepanjang perjalanan.

Mobil mereka pun sampai di apartemen milik Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan Sakura yang ingin turun dari mobil dengan mencengkeram lengan Sakura.

"Ingatlah Sakura, jika kau tidak mematuhiku Naruto akan hancur lebih dari yang kau bayangkan. Dan jika kau mematuhiku kita bisa memikirkan cara untuk mengurangi penderitaan yang di alami Naruto. Kau paham?!" sinis Sasuke.

"Sesuai yang kau mau tuan Sasuke" Sakura menekan suaranya di kalimat terakhir yang dia ucapkan.

"Bagus" seringai Sasuke yang kemudian melepaskan tangan Sakura.

 **Sakura POV**

Sakura berjalan cepat menuju kamar lantas membanting pintu kamarnya. Sakura sangat emosi dengan Sasuke, setelah 3 tahun dia disiksa dan dipaksa untuk meninggalkan Naruto masih saja dia harus tunduk dan patuh pada Sasuke.

"Pria brengsek itu selalu saja membuatku marah. Apa dia masih belum puas?! Aaargh! Seandainya aku memiliki pistol ditanganku, akan ku lenyapkan pria brengsek itu!" Sakura melempar tasnya ke arah kaca di depannya.

Sakura teringat pada Naruto, dia mengambil dompet yang berada di sakunya. Dia melihat fotonya dengan Naruto saat pertama kali Naruto mengungkapkan cintanya pada Sakura. Tanpa disadari air mata mulai menetes di pipi Sakura, Sakura sangat merindukan Naruto. Dia ingin tahu kabar Naruto setelah 3 tahun ini, apa ada wanita lain di hati Naruto. Sakura pun pergi membawa mobilnya tanpa berpamitan pada Sasuke. Dia melajukan mobilnya tak tentu arah, hingga dia berhenti pada suatu tempat.

 **Sakura POV End**

 **Rikugien Garden (Tokyo)**

Naruto memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah taman yang indah, Rikugien Garden (Tokyo). Taman itu adalah taman favorit Naruto ketika dia mengalami masalah atau sedang bahagia. Dia sering mengunjungi tempat ini bersama kakeknya sewaktu kecil. Naruto berjalan menelusuri taman tersebut dan memilih tempat duduk di depan sebuah danau. Naruto merogoh saku jas hitamnya untuk mengambil kaca mata, kemudian dia memakai kacamata hitam itu agar matanya terlindung dari sinar matahari di senja itu. Naruto mengingat setiap kenangan indah bersama Sakura sampai akhirnya lamunannya buyar karena kehadiran orang lain yang duduk di sampingnya. Sekilas Naruto melirik wanita itu karena merasa terganggu.

Wanita itu mengenakan kacamata hitam dengan rambut merah muda terkuncir ekor kuda rapi. Wanita itu juga mengenakan jaket kulit warna coklat muda berbulu dengan bawahan celana belel ketat dipercantik sepatu boot kulit senada dengan jaketnya. Naruto merasa jantungnya tiba – tiba berdetak cepat. Naruto memegang dadanya dan tanpa sengaja wanita di samping Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Naruto yang merasa hari semakin sore mulai berdiri dan berjalan menjauh menuju mobilnya.

Disaat bersamaan ponsel wanita itu berbunyi. Dia pun berdiri bersamaan dengan Naruto dan berjalan menjauh berlawanan arah dengan Naruto.

"Sakura kau dimana? Segeralah pulang, kita akan segera menuju rumah keluargaku" dingin suara Sasuke.

"Baik" Sakura menutup telefon Sasuke. Dan berjalan menjauh menuju mobilnya yang berlawanan arah dengan Naruto.

Tanpa Sakura dan Naruto sadari mereka berdua telah bertemu setelah 3 tahun terpisah namun mereka kembali terpisah tanpa menyadari sedekat apa keberadaan mereka satu sama lain.

 **Naruto POV**

Naruto menjalan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, dia langsung menuju rumahnya.

"Naruto, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kushina.

"Begitulah bu" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Kushina mendekati anak semata wayangnya.

"Aku tidak bisa marah padamu bu tapi, aku sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk" jawab Naruto meninggalkan Kushina. Naruto menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Naruto duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya, dia melihat bingkai foto di mejanya. Disana terdapat fotonya bersama Sakura ketika mengunjungi kedai ramen untuk pertama kali

"Sakura, kau dimana sekarang? Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Begitu sulit aku menjalani hari tanpamu" gumam Naruto pelan menatap foto tersebut.

"Kumohon Sakura, kembalilah... aku menunggumu disini dengan perasaan yang masih sama bahkan lebih dari yang kau tahu sebelumnya" air mata Naruto menetes begitu saja.

 **Naruto POV End**

Tok..tok..tok _suara ketukan pintu kamar Naruto._

"masuk" Naruto menghapus air matanya dan membalikkan badan pura – pura melepas kancing bajunya.

"Aku dengar dari bibi kau sudah pulang Naruto, jadi aku datang kesini untuk mengingatkanmu agar bersiap karena kita akan kedatangan banyak tamu sebentar lagi" Itachi berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Baik kak, sebentar lagi aku siap" ucap Naruto tersenyum pada Itachi.

"Kau tidak apa – apa Naruto? Matamu berwarna merah" Itachi memberikan kaca pada Naruto untuk memeriksa matanya.

Naruto menerima kaca dari Itachi. "Aku baik – baik saja kak, aku sempat terkena debu ketika perjalanan pulang" sanggah Naruto.

"Baiklah jika memang begitu. Aku tunggu kau di bawah" Itachi menepuk pundak Naruto dan berjalan pergi.

 **Kediaman Keluarga Namikaze-Uchiha**

Keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha tengah memperingati hari kematian kakek Naruto dan Sasuke yang ke 13 tahun. Setelah melakukan doa bersama mereka menggelar makan malam bersama. Banyak tamu undangan yang berdatangan termasuk rekanan kerja Naruto dan Itachi.

Pukul 7 tepat Sakura bersama Sasuke datang ke kediaman Namikaze – Uchiha. Mereka tampak kompak menggunakan setelan berwarna hitam. Sasuke mengenakan tuxedo hitam dengan rambut sebahunya tersisir rapi. Sedangkan sakura mengenakan longdres hitam dengan belahan 3 cm di atas lututnya. Dengan rambut merah muda yang di sanggul cantik, mengesankan jika wanita ini sangat elegan dan terhormat.

Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki rumah kediaman, mereka berjalan menuju keluarga Sasuke di iringi ribuan mata yang menatap 2 pasangan tersebut.

"Suatu kehormatan kau bisa datang adikku" Itachi memeluk adik kesayangannya.

"Aku merindukanmu kak, di Amerika aku begitu sibuk sampai tak bisa menghubungi kalian" senyum Sasuke kepada keluarganya.

"Pria brengsek ini ternyata bisa seramah itu dengan keluarganya. Harusnya momen ini di abadikan karena jarang sekali dia bersikap baik" batin Sakura dalam hati sambil menggeleng bosan.

"Bukankah kau Haruno Sakura? Pacar Naruto dulu?" Sapa Itachi bersalaman dengan Sakura.

"Benar tapi, dia sudah memilihku dan akan menikah denganku" Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang Sakura. Semua keluarga Namikaze – Uchiha sontak kaget mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin 1 keluarga mencintai orang yang sama.

"Kau pasti bercanda Sasuke?! Kenapa kau lakukan ini?!" Itachi mulai tidak sabar dengan adiknya.

Sakura hanya diam melihat pertengkaran 2 saudara itu. Dia menyukai jika ada orang yang menyakiti Sasuke itu sama halnya pembalasan Tuhan untuk Sasuke yang sudah membuatnya hancur seperti ini. Jika Sakura sangat menyukai pemandangan di depannya beda lagi dengan pria ini. Dia memakai kaos putih polos berbalut blazer kasual warna navy blue serta mengenakan celana chino berwarna khaki. Rambutnya berwarna kuning terang dibiarkan berdiri secara tidak teratur membuat pria itu semakin tampan. Mata biru safir itu menatap mata emerald Sakura. Mereka berpandangan beberapa menit, seperti mata mereka bisa berbicara mengungkapkan kerinduan yang selama ini terpendam.

"Kak Itachi, jangan seperti ini. Saat ini begitu banyak tamu, jika memang Sasuke mencintai Sakura tidak masalah untukku" Naruto memegang bahu kakak sepupunya setengah menahan air mata yang akan menetes.

"Kau sudah datang Naruto. Perkenalkan, dia Haruno Sakura calon istriku" seringai Sasuke memperkenalkan Sakura pada Naruto.

"Kau sungguh berubah Sakura. Bukan seperti Sakuraku yang sederhana dulu" getir Naruto menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Kau juga suda berubah Naruto" Sakura tidak sanggup untuk berkata apa pun.

"Narutokun, maaf aku datang terlambat" Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Naruto yang masih menatap Sakura.

"Tidak apa Hinata. Aku senang bisa melihatmu datang kemari" Naruto menggandeng Hinata.

Sasuke dan Hinata tanpa sengaja saling menatap. Mereka merasakan ada sesuatu di hatinya, Hinata bersemu merah ketika Sasuke terus menatapnya.

"Sakura-Chan, kau kah itu? Kau sangat cantik Sakura, aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu" Hinata memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Aku juga senang Hinata. Kau semakin cantik Hinata" Sakura tersenyum hangat pada sahabatnya.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukan pengganti Sakura" Datar suara Sasuke memecahkan senyuman Sakura, Hinata dan Naruto.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik – baik saja" ucap Naruto tersenyum menutupi kepedihan hatinya dengan menggandeng pinggang Hinata..

Hinata dan Sakura hanya bisa bertatapan. Mereka tidak ingin berkomentar apa pun karena tidak ingin membuat sakit hati orang yang mereka sukai.

"Sebaiknya kalian menikmati hidangannya. Kalian akan sangat menyukainya" Kakashi mencoba menengahi Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke menggandeng Sakura untuk duduk bersama keluarga Uchiha. Dalam kejauhan Sakura bisa tahu jika dirinya sedari tadi masih di pandangi oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke, aku ingin menghirup udara segar" Sakura berbisik pada Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan menuju balkon rumah, dia teringat peristiwa 3 tahun lalu ketika dia pertama kali datang ke rumah ini bersama Naruto. Kembali mata Sakura berkaca – kaca, rasanya sesak di dadanya tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Kau disini Sakura? Apa kau tidak menyukai berbaur dengan keluarga kami" Naruto berdiri di belakang Sakura.

Sakura menghapus air matanya. "Sebaiknya aku masuk ke dalam" Sakura melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Naruto namun di cegah oleh Naruto. Naruto menarik tangan Sakura yang sontak membuat Sakura jatuh ke dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Sakura. Aku tahu kau akan kembali, aku selalu percaya padamu" Naruto meneteskan air mata yang tidak sengaja terjatuh di leher Sakura.

Sakura terdiam, dia tidak ingin melepas pelukan Naruto tapi, dia tidak boleh kembali pada Naruto jika tidak Sasuke akan melakukan segala cara untuk melukai Naruto. Setelah berpikir sejenak Sakura mulai mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto.

"Cukup Naruto! Hubungan kita sudah berlalu, seharusnya kau bisa melupakan aku" Sakura mencoba membuat Naruto membencinya.

"Tidak Sakura, aku sangat mengenalmu! Hanya tampilanmu yang berubah kau masih sama Sakura. Mata itu, senyuman itu dan pelukan barusan. Kau tetap Sakuraku yang dulu" Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dan menatap matanya .

Sakura melepaskan tangannya dan menampar Naruto. "Aku bukanlah orang yang sama seperti dulu dan ingat perkataanku aku adalah tunangan Sasuke, bersikaplah sopan kepadaku" Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang diam membatu mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Sasuke yang dari kejauhan melihat adegan tersebut merasa puas dengan kerja Sakura. Dia meminum minumannya dengan senyum bahagia menanti kedatangan Sakura yang berjalan ke arahnya. Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sakura, dia tahu jika sahabatnya itu sedang menutupi sesuatu. Hinata pun berjalan menuju balkon melihat apa yang terjadi. Hinata melihat Naruto yang tengah terduduk dan menangis.

"Narutokun, kau tidak apa – apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Hinata membantu Naruto berdiri dan mendudukkannya di tempat duduk yang ada di balkon rumah.

"Kau tahu Hinata, aku mengenal Sakura. Aku tahu segala hal tentangnya, kami saling mencintai sejak dulu tapi, aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya sampai sekasar itu padaku" Naruto prustasi dan menghantam tembok di sebelahnya berkali – kali.

Hinata mulai panik. "Jangan seperti ini Narutokun, Sakura pasti memiliki alasan. Kita akan mencari tahu ada apa sebenarnya" bujuk Hinata.

Hinata memeluk Naruto untuk menenangkan Naruto. Dia sangat iba dan syok dengan apa yang di alami Naruto. Dia baru tahu jika Naruto dan Sakura saling mencintai. Hinata teringat waktu itu pernah berbicara pada Sakura jika dia menyukai Naruto. Hinata mulai merasa bersalah karena berpikir jika memang benar mungkin saja Sakura seperti itu karena tahu perasaan Hinata pada Naruto.

"Aku pasti akan membantumu Naruto, aku berjanji" tekad Hinata.

Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk segera pulang. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi lebih lama berada di tempat itu. Sakura pulang dengan perasaan yang sangat hancur. Sakura sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah menyakiti Naruto namun berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang sangat menikmati kejadian tadi.

"Kerja bagus Sakura. Kau memang bisa di andalkan" Sasuke berbicara sambil menuruni mobil BMWnya.

"Tutup mulutmu sekarang atau akan kuhancurkan mulutmu itu!" Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Ups..aku membuatnya marah. Setidaknya dia sudah melakukan hal yang aku suruh. Aku bisa bermimpi dengan indah" Sasuke berjalan di belakang Sakura menuju apartemennya.

Sakura memasuki kamarnya, dia melempar tasnya sembarangan. Sakura merasa sangat kesal, dia mulai membanting dan mempora – porandakan kamarnya. Dia terus saja membanting benda apa pun yang di depannya hingga dia merasa lelah dan terjatuh. Sakura menangis sejadi – jadinya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu" lirih Sakura yang terus – menerus menangis.

Disisi lain Naruto memasuki kamarnya, dia melepas blazer kasualnya. Naruto duduk di ruang cendelanya, Naruto teringat kejadian tadi saat dia bertemu Sakura. Sakura sudah tak mengenakan kalung yang dia berikan. Sakura sudah berubah, dari fisik mau pun hatinya.

"Benarkah kau sudah berubah Sakura? Kau sudah melupakan cinta kita?! Apakah kau mencintai Sasuke?!" Naruto menghantam cendela kaca dengan tangannya hingga pecah. Tangan Naruto mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah, sedetik kemudian Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai. Dia menangis merasakan sakit di hatinya, sebegitu teganya orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Malam itu malam yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Sakura dan Naruto. Mereka saling mencintai tapi, terjebak dalam situasi yang sulit. Sakura dan Naruto meyakini jika cinta mereka akan bertahan dan akan kembali bersama lagi.

 **Keesokan harinya**

Sakura berjalan di koridor perusahaan Sasuke, dia berniat akan memberikan beberapa berkas yang Sasuke tinggalkan di apartemen. Saat di perjalanan dia berpapasan dengan Hinata, seulas senyuman terukir di sudut bibir mungil Sakura. Sakura tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu Hinata.

"Hinata, sedang apa kau disini?" Sakura memeluk Hinata dan mencium pipi sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mewakili perusahaan Naruto untuk mengambil beberapa berkas dari Sasuke" jawab Hinata singkat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita jalan bersama" Sakura menggandeng Hinata dengan semangat.

"Sakura, bisakah kita makan siang bersama atau keluar jalan – jalan? Aku merindukan kebersamaan kita. Kau tak keberatan?" Hinata berhenti berjalan dan menatap Sakura datar.

"Emm..Sepertinya aku tidak bisa Hinata, karena aku harus mengurus pasporku" kecewa Sakura menolak ajakan Hinata.

"Kau akan pergi lagi Sakura?" terbelalak Hina mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Sayangnya begitu, aku harus pergi ke Amerika karena mengurus beberapa dokumen kewarganegaraan" lirih Sakura sembari memeluk Hinata.

"Baiklah Sakura, semoga setelah kepulanganmu kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama" Senyum Hinata dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari sakura.

 **Ruang Sasuke**

Ceklek.. Sakura membuka pintu ruangan Sasuke yang di sambut lirikan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau cukup lama untuk sampai kesini. Apa kau tersesat di jalan?" sindir Sasuke.

"Begitulah, karena aku terlalu malas harus ke kantormu" ketus Sakura yang mulai duduk di depan meja Sasuke.

"Kau bawa semua dokumen yang ku minta?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Ya, sesuai maumu. Nanti aku akan pulang terlambat jadi kau tidak perlu mencariku" Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju pintu ruangan Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak bertemu Naruto" dingin Sasuke sembari memeriksa semua dokumennya.

Sakura mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke tanpa menjawab. Dan melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan kantor Sasuke. Sesaat sebelum Sakura menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam mobilnya tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang yang membuat tubuh Sakura seketika terjatuh ke dalam pelukan orang itu.

"Lepaskan! Kau siapa?!" berontak Sakura tanpa melihat wajah orang yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sekejap saja Sakura. Biarkan aku memelukmu untuk mengobati rasa rinduku" lirih Naruto yang seketika membuat Sakura bungkam dan terdiam. Selama 5 menit Naruto memeluk Sakura, Naruto mulai merenggangkan pelukannya dan melepas tubuh Sakura. Kini mereka berhadapan dan saling bertatapan.

"Terima kasih Sakura. Kau sudah membiarkanku memelukmu, selanjutnya aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Kau bisa bersama dengan Sasuke yang kau cintai" Naruto tersenyum teduh yang membuat Sakura mengingat kembali kejadian pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian, dia sudah rela melepas kepergian Sakura. Sakura yang melihat kepergian Naruto hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Akhirnya dia ditinggalkan orang yang sangat dia cintai.

 **Sakura POV**

Sakura memasuki mobilnya dan terduduk lemas. Dia mulai meneteskan air mata mengingat dan mencerna setiap kata yang dikatakan Naruto baru saja. Sakura sudah mulai putus asa dan kehilangan harapannya pada Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku tidak menginginkan kau pergi tapi, aku.. aku tak bisa membuatmu semakin sakit. Aku sangat mencintaimu tapi, tenanglah sebentar lagi aku akan membuat kau mudah melupakanku Naruto. Kau akan bisa melanjutkan hidupmu lagi" Sakura mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kencang.

 **Sakura POV End**

 **To be continue**

 **Maaf minnasan baru bisa update dan mungkin ceritanya tidak sesuai yang diharapkan tapi, semoga bisa menghibur...**

 **Kang Hyura**


End file.
